Love Mitten
by Round Mound of a Beehound
Summary: Bella and Edward are both phone sex operators. One night a slip of the tongue changes everything between them. Written for Round Mound crackfic Contest.


**Round Mound of a Beehound Contest: Show Us Yours Official Entry**

**Title:** Love Mitten

**FFN Pen Name:** addictedtotwilight79

**Rating**: Mature

**Pairing/Grouping:** Edward and Bella

**POV:** Bella's

**Summary:** Bella and Edward are both phone sex operators. One night a slip of the tongue changes everything between them.

***

"Thank you for calling Mrs. Sphincter's Next Door Neighbor, what's your pleasure cocks or muffs?" I heard Rosalie, our receptionist, voice clearly as I made my way off the elevator and through the office doors. I waved as I passed her to make my way down the hall to my small cubical, relaxing in my over sized desk chair and grabbing my notebook and my favorite pencil with the attached penis eraser. I made myself comfortable before placing my headset on and logging in. My name is Bella Swan aka Love Mitten, and I am a phone sex operator.

I had been working here for the last six months, and the pay was fantastic. Not to mention, some of the men I talked to really had a way of turning me on. My hot box was sure happy when I got home, and I needed to purchase stock in Duracell with the amount of batteries I went through using my Rabbit. I really did love my job; the girls and guys that worked here were friendly, and some of them I wouldn't mind taking home with me at the end of my shift. Especially Edward Cullen. Edward worked in the cubical behind me. I would allow myself to fantasize about the things he would do to me while on the phone with clients. He made this job a whole fucking hell of a lot easier. He was at least six-two, long lean muscles, bronze hair that seemed to go in every direction against the direction it should and the greenest eyes I had ever seen. He had played in many of my fantasies over and over again. What I wouldn't give for him to fuck my hot, wet, wishing well while I was bent over my desk. That man could make any woman's bat cave quiver. I was getting my mind prepped with mental images of the things I could have him do to me. My eyes were closed, heart beating frantically, I was almost panting just at the thoughts of him, driving my body nuts. I was interrupted by a throat clearing and jumped, my eyes opening and locking with none other than Edward himself. He had the crooked smile on his face that I love, and my brain turned to goo. _Fuck._ I sat up further in my chair and ran my hands over the skirt I was wearing.

"Hey Edward." His name almost came out in a moan, and I quickly cleared my throat, muttering an 'excuse me' in embarrassment.

He laughed at me and shook his head while he made his way to his desk and got set up just as I had moments ago, minus the penis pencil.

"Hey Bella, everything okay over there? I thought I heard you moaning, you feeling alright?"

I could feel my face get hot at the mention of him hearing me, and figured I was the color of a tomato, betraying that I was doing something I didn't want him to hear.

"Must have been something wrong with the food I ate before coming in," I quickly replied, hoping he would buy it and drop the subject.

"Sure thing Bella, if you say so. Do you need me to run and get you some Alka-Seltzer before our shift starts? We still have about ten minutes, and I could run to the convenience store on the corner?"

"No, really Edward I'll be fine, but thanks for the offer," I replied with a smile, turning to face my chair away from him.

I was doodling on my notebook, waiting for the first call to come in, and before I could get more than a few hearts drawn, my headset beeped in, "Bella it's your regular; you all set?" Rosalie always asked before sending calls through.

"Yeah sure Rose, all set." I set my pencil down and waited for the next beep.

"Well hello there Love Mitten." He gave his best deep voice; the same greeting every time he called for the past two weeks.

"Hello there, Mr. Wolf Man," I replied, my voice going a few octaves lower, "Ready to begin?" I let my voice trail off while I waited for his reply.

"Yes Mistress." _Good boy._

Mr. Wolf Man liked to call in every other night or so to play a light phone game of "how loud could I make him scream." I found it rather entertaining.

"I want you to take your clothes off and get on your knees," my voice low and stern, showing I meant business.

"Yes Mistress." I heard the sound of a zipper and fabric moving around the phone, telling me he was doing exactly as I asked.

"Now what shall I have you do? Have you been a good boy today?" I waited for his answer.

"Yes Mistress, I have been a good boy, whatever will please you Mistress." perfect answer.

"I want you to lick my kitty with your long, hot, wet tongue, then use your fingers to fill me completely. Working me till my peach clenches around your fingers as you make me cum. I want to hear what you're doing so make sure to speak freely. Do it now." I was firm with my request. He knew I meant business, and if he didn't cooperate, our call was over.

"Fuck Mistress, you taste so good. I love licking your kitty. I'm swirling my tongue around your clit and back down to your entrance before plunging into your hot whisker box...mmmm...I pull back out and use my fingers instead, moving my mouth back up to your clit while I search your depths and find your g-spot."

_Fucking A._

I had visions of Edward in my mind, and I pictured he was the one doing this to me.

"Ughhh...you feel so good," I replied. My eyes were closed as I worked my hand over my breasts, lightly tweaking my nipples into a hard peak. "Keep talking."

"You feel so good surrounding my fingers. May I enter another finger into your ass?" He asked, his voice husky and rough.

"You keep talking like that, and I'm gonna cum." My body felt like it could get off just on his words alone. The thought of him entering forbidden territory sent pools of moisture between my legs. I needed to be fucked immediately after this call. My cock pocket throbbing for attention and a nice hard, long cock to fill it.

His grunts and groans gave away he was close. I needed to stop him now if I was going to make this call last and get my moneys worth tonight.

"Stop what you're doing right now. Did I tell you to touch yourself?" His whimper revealing he knew he was caught, cock in hand.

"No Mistress," he groaned out.

Someone was being a naughty boy.

"What happens when you don't follow directions?" he knew that answer; I didn't have to tell him.

"You ride me before I can ride you."

_Right answer._

"Now go get your toy and the lube while I wait like the loving Mistress that I am." I heard him set the phone down, and foot steps to retrieve what I had requested. It wasn't very often I was close to making him take out the toy he'd asked me to pick out for him. I informed him of the link to my favorite sex toy shop during our first phone call and let him know he should purchase an anal sex toy for himself along with some lube. He tried to tell me he had never done that before, and I told him it was all a part of the phone sex he requested. His screening call with Rosalie mentioned how he wanted to explore every aspect of sex, including toys. This was the first time we'd used them during our conversations. I figured he should be warmed up by now, and if he wanted to take his business elsewhere, he could.

"I have what you asked for Mistress." His voice was shaky, his nervousness made my stomach clench.

"I'll take good care of you baby." I tried to reassure him that he would be fine, and this would only make his orgasm that much better.

"Tell me, did you purchase the exact one I requested?" I was hoping he did since I had no idea what the ramifications would be if he chose to disobey.

"Yes Mistress, I purchased the pleasure wand, along with the lube." His breaths coming faster as he informed me of his purchase.

"Baby, I am going to make you cum like you never have before. Just listen to everything I tell you, and soon you will be able to ride my sweet snatch."

My words caused him to whimper. I took a deep breath and was ready to make a man I never met have the best orgasm of his young life.

"Slowly, I want you to take your large cock in your hand and stroke yourself, swirling your hand around the tip and collecting the precum there. With your other hand I want you to lube your fingers and bring them down to your ass. Slowly press one finger inside." 'Fuck' came out of his mouth in a low ragged breath along with 'oh my god' as he worked himself with both hands. The thought of what his hands were doing made my box throb even more. It turned me on so fucking much.

"You like that baby? Working your hard wet cock while you pump a finger inside of your tight ass." He couldn't even respond to my question, his moans being his only form of communication.

"Now I want you to pull your finger out while you continue to stroke your cock. Grab onto your toy, coat it with the lube and place it at your entrance. Turn it on before you enter it inside of you." I waited only a couple of seconds before I heard the buzzing sound in the background, then a loud 'fucking Christ'...jackpot.

"Alternate thrusts between the toy and your cock while running your fingers along your frenulum down along your thick hard shaft, repeating the path over and over." He was grunting from his actions; he was going to lose it.

"Cum for me baby, come hard and imagine it's my fuck-hole you're pounding your cock into while I fuck your ass with that hot toy." I was on the edge of orgasm myself, and nobody even touched my cooter. The only friction I was getting was from my thighs pressed together.

"Fuck...oh god...Bella I'm cumming."

_The fuck did he just say?_

"Excuse me?" Who the fuck was I talking to that knew my name. This was suddenly no longer fun, none of my friends or ex's knew I worked here. "What did you just call me?"

Silence. Not a word coming from the other end of the line. "Uh...um...I'm sorry what?" That was his response? Is this some kind of joke?

"Do I know you?" His voice sounded familiar, but I never really thought about it.

The line went dead. I threw my headset down quickly standing up, and when I turned around, Edward's cubicle was empty. I know I saw him before I took the call, right?

I stormed down the hall to Rosalie's desk, furious that bermuda triangle, cause trust me guys have gotten lost in her coochie, must have spilled my real name. There was no other explanation.

"Rosalie, what the fuck has gotten into you?" I accused her without a second thought.

"Excuse me Bella, what the fuck did I do?" She stood from her desk, towering over me like some wonder woman with her hands on her hips.

"You told him my name! You know we go by fake names here. What were you thinking!" I had tears in my eyes at the thought that someone could know my real job. I knew they didn't know my last name, well I think they didn't, but it was still too close for my liking.

"I would never, and you know that." She was pissed. We had gone out a few times for drinks. I think she actually flirted with me, but I was not going near her pink lipped custard sucker and turned that shit down quickly.

"Fine Rose, whatever, then how did he know my name?" She looked at me in shock. My theory just went out the door.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really don't have a fucking clue." I just nodded and turned to make my way back to my desk before turning to ask one last question.

"By the way, do you know where Edward went? I saw him about ten minutes before my shift started but after my last phone call he was gone." I was curious why he wasn't here. Sometimes I would be done with my phone call, and I would see him coming down the hall, I assumed, from the bathroom.

"He went home about an hour ago, maybe five minutes before your call came in, something about his stomach hurting," she replied with a smirk.

_Did she know something I didn't know?_

I nodded and turned back in the direction of my desk, glancing at the clock and noticing it was time to go. I gathered my things, and went past Rosalie as I exited the building, muttering an apology again as I passed her by. I knew Edward only lived five minutes away from our office, and I decided I would stop at the convenience store for him and get the medicine he suggested for me. Maybe that would make him feel better.

I quickly made my way through the store, grabbing the Alka-Seltzer, and decided to grab some ginger ale. It always made me feel better. I had stopped by his apartment before to drop off a jacket or hat if he left them at work since it was on my way home. Never actually making it inside the door since he always seemed busy.

I reached his building and made my way to the second floor, knocking on apartment seven-d. I heard footsteps on the other side of the door before I heard the lock and saw Edwards face; he only had on a pair of basketball shorts, nothing else. _Holy fuck._ "Bella," he breathed, and in that exact second, I knew it was him. "Come in." He opened the door further, and I moved past him. I turned around, facing him, ready to demand he tell me what the fuck happened, but he grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me against the door. Before I could say anything, his mouth was on mine; he tasted like alcohol and mint. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue traced my top lip, and I opened to let him in. He was everything and more than what I imagined, lips and mouth soft and firm at all the right times as he explored me. He groaned, pulling back, his hands on either side of my face.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that to you." His green eyes burning into my chocolate brown ones as I responded.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted you to do that to me." With that, he shoved his hard body to mine, and I could feel every inch of his muscular frame through my thin white shirt, my nipples hardening when I felt his rock hard erection pushing into my lower stomach.

"How did you know?" He asked; I guessed that's why he thought I came over.

"I didn't. Rosalie said you were sick, and I was coming to bring you some medicine and ginger ale. I didn't figure it out till you said my name." I blushed at my confession, the events from tonight and the last couple of weeks coming back to me. I looked down, and he pulled my face up to his, kissing me lightly.

"You know, I'm glad you decided to stop by," he said with that beautiful crooked grin.

"Oh, really. Is that so?"

"Yes, it is." His body was still pressed up against me as he spoke, and in one swift movement, he grabbed my ass and hiked my legs around his waist. "I want to be able to repay you by fucking that love mitten you have kept hiding from me. Would you like me to fuck that sweet, wet, love canal?" He breathed into my ear, licking and sucking along my neck as he carried me down the hall, hopefully, to his bed.

"Oh god yes. Fuck me Edward," I moaned as I moved my head to lick and suck at his ear, and he let out a loud groan as my words registered with his cock. I could feel him twitching against my wet thong, the sensation causing me to squirm against him.

He brought me to the edge of the bed, pushing my shoulders lightly to have me lean back. His hands traveled between my breasts but never touched them. He was standing between my legs, and the thought of what was going to happen heightened every sensation his fingers were making. He made his way to the bottom of my shirt before pulling it up and over my head. I was laying there in my skirt and my white laced bra. "God, Bella...you are so fucking gorgeous, better then my every fantasy."

_This was really happening._

He leaned forward and traced my nipple with his hot tongue over my lace covered breast as his other hand lightly caressed the other, my moans filling the otherwise quite room.

"Edward, stop torturing me, I need to feel you inside me...please fuck me." I ground out the words as he was pulling my bra down, gasping when his mouth made contact with my hard nipple. He sucked it in between his lips and bit down gently, causing me to arch my back, shoving my breast further into him. I heard him mutter 'so fucking perfect' and 'nobody else' as he moved between my breasts, paying equal attention to both. We hadn't even got to the fucking part yet, and I was already going to scream.

As if he could sense my need for him, he moved his mouth down my stomach and traced his tongue along the fabric of my skirt before reaching around to unzip it. He stood back from me, and I whimpered. "Don't worry baby, I just need to see all of you." He pulled my skirt down, and I lifted my hips so he could get rid of the offending fabric. My soaked thong and my lace bra were still on. He moved back to were he was, lips and tongue tracing hip to hip before he put his full mouth on my bear trap, hot breaths right through the lace material of my thong.

"Fuuuucccccckk," the only word I could breath out since whatever he was doing with his mouth was causing my body to quiver beneath him. He brought his hand up my smooth leg to the inner part of my thigh before pulling the fabric to the side and plunging his tongue over my clit and his finger into my cockpit at the same time. I fucking came immediately; between the phone conversation and it actually happening, my tongue trap was on high alert.

I shuddered and arched my back while he continued working me with his hands and his mouth as I rode wave after wave of pure bliss, moaning his name over and over and grabbing onto his hair which caused him to moan into my box.

_He wasn__'t stopping._

My body was still on it's high, but he wasn't done with me yet. Before I had time to figure out what was happening, he slipped a wet finger along my back door and entered it into me while he continued his efforts inside and outside of my vertical smile.

"Oh. My. God." The feeling of his fingers in me so fully couldn't be put into words. His actions caused me to cum quickly...again... and this time he withdrew from me slowly. He stood from the edge of the bed and made his way to his bathroom from what I could tell when I heard water running. I could really give a fuck where he went since I was still panting from two mind-blowing orgasms on his bed. After a minute, I managed to finally catch my breath, and he re-entered the bedroom.

Sexy as fuck smirk in place, I looked down to see what was in his hand.

_Fuck me._

"Is there something I can help you with baby?" I stared at him, sitting up, leaning back on my elbows.

"Yes Mistress, I want a replay of our phone conversation. Is that to your liking?" He stood at the edge of the bed, and I made my way to stand up.

"Lay down Edward. Now." He made his way to the bed, and once he was settled, I made my way over to him. I ran my nails lightly over his chest and down along his rock hard abs, tracing the waist line of his shorts. I could see his cock twitching under his thin shorts, begging for attention.

Who was I to ignore a fucking perfect cock?

I pulled his shorts down, and the most beautiful piece of man I had ever seen appeared.

_Fucking beautiful._

"Did you just call my cock beautiful?" He laughed at me.

"You better not question me, or this will stop. Do you understand?" I needed to concentrate on pleasing him, and if I got all shy at what I said, I could not play that role.

"Yes Mistress." I finished pulling his shorts off and straddled his lap reverse cowgirl spreading his legs open. I grabbed his toy he brought out from the bathroom and the lube as well. He also brought out a handful of condoms. Smart man.

I had pulled my bra and thong off when I stood up, and I moved my naked body back over his chest so my ass was towards his face, grabbing onto his cock so I could roll on the condom. Once I had it in place. I sat up to line him up with my nook, lowering myself onto his long, thick, hard cock. We both moaned once he was completely sheathed within my walls; his hands were on my hips keeping me in place till he was ready to move. A few seconds passed, and he started to pull my hips down while he thrust himself up. He felt amazing. A few thrusts in, I lubed up his toy, lined it up with his back entrance and slowly slid it inside. Immediately he let out a loud groan and an even louder, "Fuck, fuck, fuck Bella. You feel so fucking good. Your tight hole squeezing my cock and the toy, shit I can't focus." He really was enjoying himself which made my body tingle because I was the one doing this to him. I stopped focusing on role playing our phone conversation and just enjoyed the feel of him in me and trying to bring him to his climax.

"You feel so fucking good Edward, fuck me harder." With that, he pulled me off of him, even though I still had the toy in my hand, and shoved me face first down on the bed.

The front of his body pressed tight against my back.

"Have you ever been fucked in the ass Isabella," he breathed against my ear while sliding his lubed fingers to my ass, again, penetrating me slowly.

No words, there was nothing I could say, my brain gone...I was so fucking gone.

His fingers entered into me fully, and then out again as he stretched me.

"Tell me Isabella, do you want me to fuck you in the ass?"

"Yes," I barley whispered, but he heard me cause before I had a chance to say anything else, he withdrew his fingers, lined up and pushed into me slowly. I cried out as he became fully immersed in a place no one had ever been. My body was on cloud nine, and this man made me feel things I had never felt in my entire twenty five years. _Fucking about time._

"Bella...ugh...you're perfect...I'm...I'm not gonna last with how tight you are." He continued to move in and out of me, bringing his hand down to my clit, working over the already sensitive nub.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna...cum...oh god...I'm coming Edward." I screamed out his name over and over as my body clenched around him, milking him through every continued thrust. His grunts and groans came faster, and he began pulsing in me, groaning my name while I was still riding out my orgasm.

"Fuck, that was so hot," he said panting against my lower back while his forehead was rested against me.

"That's an understatement of the century," I replied with a laugh, the action causing him to move out of me slightly, and he carefully slid the rest of the way out. I felt empty without him in me and wanted nothing more than to have him back inside.

"Come on baby, let's get cleaned up and grab something to eat. I am fucking starving." He grabbed my hand and with the other, pulled the condom off, throwing it in the small wastebasket in his room. He pulled me closer to him once I was off the bed and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you," he whispered into my hair.

"For what," I pulled back to look at the beautiful man in front of me, trying to figure out why he was thanking me.

"For letting me have you like this. I have wanted you from the first second I laid eyes on you. The closest I got was the phone calls. I want you again Bella, for as long as you'll have me, over and over." He was serious.

"Okay Edward, let's get dressed first, and then we can discuss this 'over and over' thing you were talking about." I grabbed his hand and made my way to his bathroom to quickly clean off. There would be a time for a more thorough cleaning later.

Hopefully multiple, thorough cleanings, using his fucking talented tongue.

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Annanabanana, you rock bb.**


End file.
